Princess in the Night
by Forget Me Not Blue
Summary: The tale of a kidnapped slave girl, rescued by Tortallan knight, who falls in love. Bits of fluff! Last chapters up now! It's finished!
1. A Picnic

**I own nothing that you recognise. Most belongs to Tamora Pierce. ****This is set after Trickster's Queen. Enjoy, but please review.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A Picnic

King Maggur was troubled. Although he had just lost a significant battle against King Jonathon of Tortall, that was not the problem here. His daughter, Sara, was now seventeen. She had blossomed into a mirror image of her mother; tall, with beautiful blue eyes and long, straight, strawberry blonde hair. The boys of the court had also come to a similar conclusion; she was gorgeous. They were constantly flirting with her; King Maggur was seriously considering either sending all these flattering young men from court or sending his daughter away. Now, which one could he actually get away with?

The object of his worries glided into her father's office. Sara was well aware of how her father felt, and to be honest, she wasn't that keen on insincere compliments or on these self-obsessed little boys either. They couldn't find anything other than the weather to talk about and their poetry was vile.

"Father," Sara felt embarrassed about grumbling, but it had been going on for weeks now. "Do I have to be followed by seven guards wherever I go? It's tiresome, I have no privacy and I hate it!" This last was screamed as her father sat up straighter.

"You are forever complaining, child. As a princess of Scanra, you must conduct yourself with dignity. At seventeen, you are a representative of not just myself but of our entire family and our nation. Behave accordingly."

Although she had been summarily dismissed, Sara had come in here to ask something specific of her father. Despite what he may think, she was well aware that she was no child to be coddled any more. Taking a deep breath, she changed her tone and calmly said, "Father, could I go on a picnic tomorrow? If possible, I'd like to go alone."

"Alone?"

"I am seventeen. It will just be for an afternoon. You know that you'll have me followed. I'll be safe enough."

King Maggur was not heartless. He knew that Sara understood the need for these restrictions. And as she said, one afternoon won't hurt. "Certainly. Your guards will follow at a discreet distance and they won't trouble you unless it is absolutely necessary. And don't try to escape them. It will save me added worry."

The next day dawned bright and sunny, a pleasant day for a picnic. Finding a spot in the dappled shade, a couple of metres from the forest, which marked the palace's boundary, Sara opened the hamper. A selection of goodies awaited her.

Three men strolled out of the woods; they were menacing, fierce and frightening. Unfortunately, Sara's guards had little respect for their charge. Therefore, they had taken the opportunity to take the afternoon off, deciding to not follow her at all. There was no one to help her now.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, the leader of this band dragged Sara into the wood, out of sight. In no time at all, Sara found herself chained to a long line of men and women; caught at the mercy of slavers, Sara prayed that her guards would have realised she was in trouble.

Walking as the slavers directed, Sara prayed to Mithros and the Goddess that somehow she would get through this and that her father would be able to help her.

* * *

**I don't know if this counts as a cliffie - sorry if it does.**


	2. Buying Slaves

Chapter 2: Buying Slaves

Sir Alan was appalled at the piteous creatures on the platform in front of him. These men and women were obviously starving and through their rags you could count every rib.King Jonathon had asked him to attend a slaving auction. They were concerned that Tortallan men might have been captured to be sold as slaves, which was unacceptable.

Many people had given him advice on how to approach this situation; Alan was inclined to take the straight forward approach that his mother favoured. His mother, Alanna the Lioness was the King's Champion in Tortall, famous for her temper. And Alan thought that her way worked, most of the time.

Walking up to the man in charge of the auction, Alan weighed his purse in his hand. The King had given him money to buy back as many Tortallans as he could find. His actions spoke volumes to the greedy man.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you? The auction won't start for another couple of hours."

"I know." Anger at the conditions these people were kept in made Alan's voice deep and slightly scary. "I was looking to buy a few slaves before the auction began. At least that way I'll get the ones you want. I'll pay the asking price, no negotiations."

Rubbing his hands together, the auctioneer felt his luck shoot sky high. "Well, sir. What were you looking for?"

"Tortallans. My mother won't have anything else in her household – she says that they're smarter than the average slave." The slaver wouldn't sell to him if he knew who Alan really was, so Alan slipped into the disguise of a disgustingly rich mother's boy. He was certain that this slaver would take the bait.

"True. But most won't even look at a Tortallan. Their King has a long arm."

"Mother doesn't care. Do you have any? I don't have much time."

"Certainly. Two strong Tortallan men, freshly caught not a week ago. I'll let you have them for ten nobles a piece."

"It's a deal." Alan wasn't surprised at the amount that this man was asking for.

"Listen. You seem like a good man so I'll cut you a bargain. These two for twenty gold nobles and I'll throw a young girl I have in for free."

At that, Alan was shocked. Girls were supposed to go quickly, especially if they were as young as this man said. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She's strong, fit, has all her own teeth and she's clever enough to obey orders."

Alan could tell that the man was hiding something. "But…"

"Some would say she's too clever. She's got a smart mouth." Alan paused for a moment, as if considering the offer. There was no doubt in his mind however - he'd free all the slaves he could.

"Agreed." Counting out the money, Alan looked over the men he had bought. His sister Aly would have a fit if she knew what he was doing. She knew first hand what being a slave was like and wouldn't like him to even be in one of these places, let alone actually buying slaves. She wasn't going to find out from him though. He wouldn't like to face her wrath, although it was amusing to watch at other times.

The men that he'd bought were glaring at Alan. It was disconcerting, but he knew what to say to deal with it. "Don't look at me like that, slave. I bought you for my mother. Watch what you say around her, she is a right Lioness."

The men picked up on what he was saying immediately. Unfortunately, it appeared that the auctioneer had lied to him when describing the girl. There was no way that she was clever.

"What's your name, lass?" He got no answer. Lifting her chin, he looked into her eyes. "Hello?"


	3. To the Border

**I'd just like to thank all who have reviewed. Please keep giving me suggestions. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: To The Border

Sara was trying not to punch this man who had just bought her. Biting her lip, she made no move as he lifted her chin. "Hello?"

"Move your hand or you'll regret it."

Alan was startled. The voice coming out of this girl's mouth was threatening. He had no doubt that she was serious; he was just curious as to what she'd do.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your master?" The men smiled quietly to themselves. They'd heard of this girl; she'd earned herself a reputation.

Sara gathered herself; this man had dared to touch her and then he'd mocked her when she'd threatened him. And he still hadn't moved his hand. Well, she'd make him then.

Sensing the shifting of her weight, Alan waited patiently for her to strike at him. He just didn't anticipate the direction of her attack.

"Ooof." Alan squeaked as her knee collided forcefully with the junction between his legs.

"I warned you." Alan did nothing but moan at the pain.

Sara was bewildered. Firstly, she'd been given to this man as a bargain in a slave transaction. Then she'd hurt him, and now, here he was, letting all three of them go. It surprised her when the men he'd bought thanked him.

"Well, sir. Thanks. It's nice to know that we're protected. Would you consider it rude if we asked what your name was?"

"I'm Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop. I think we're a day's walk from the Tortallan and the Scanran border."

"I'm Jeff and this is Troy. I reckon we can cut that day in half if'n we start moving."

It had taken them a few hours, but they had finally arrived at the border. This was the furthest that Sara had ever been, and it appeared as if Sir Alan, whoever he was, intended to carry on.

"Just leave me here, please."

Alan turned, startled. He'd completely forgotten about the girl. She hadn't complained at the blistering pace that they had set and had been so quiet that he hadn't realised that she was still there. "No can do, sorry, sweetheart. I can't leave you here on your own."

Sara scowled. "Fine, but where are we going?"

"Corus. I've got to give the King back his money, and then I'm off home. Why don't you come with me, and I'll drop you off on the way there." Alan hadn't yet realised that Sara was Scanran. He just thought that she was uncomfortable with travelling with nobility. "Come on."

"Sir," Troy spoke up. "Our village is near here, so we'll be saying goodbye."

"Okay. Good luck."

And so, Sara and Alan continued on foot into Tortall.


	4. Corus

**I'm sorry to all those who think that my chapters are too short. It's just the way it happens. Keep on reviewing, please.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Corus

"You know, it'd be easier if you'd just tell me your name." Alan had been trying for hours without success.

"Will you shut up if I do?" demanded Sara. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Sure."

"It's Sara. When are we going to stop for the night?"

"There's an inn round the bend. We'll stop there." Her name sounded familiar, but Alan couldn't place it. "Come on, it looks like rain."

The next morning, Alan stumbled down into the common room for breakfast to find Sara sitting at a table, chatting with the proprietor. Alan really hated mornings; unfortunately, it seemed as though Sara liked them.

"We should get into Corus around sunset, if we walk fast." Alan resented having to walk, but he didn't have a horse.

"Great. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No. Let's just go."

They walked for hours. Alan found that Sara was very chatty when she relaxed. And she was definitely nicer to be around.

"So, you see, father taught me to shoot a bow but said that I couldn't learn to defend myself with a sword because it wouldn't be proper. It's not fair; life is so restricting when you're…" Sara trailed off, realising that she had almost given away on fact that wouldn't do her any favours. Her time on the road had taught her that the Tortallans didn't like the Scanrans, and that they hated the royal family. She understood it, but she still saw red when they referred to her father as 'King Maggot'.

Alan thought it strange that she had stopped mid sentence. He wondered what she was hiding. Just then, the sight of a great city stopped him short.

"At last. Come on, we've made good time and I want to catch the King before dinner. I'm starving."

Sara was not at all comfortable. Alan perceived this and gripped her hand, "It's okay, really." But it wasn't. She was a Scanran, the crown princess no less, and here she was, standing in the palace of the Tortallan King, who had no idea who she was. And she intended to keep it that way; it would be safer. There were stories in Scanra that this man ate babies for breakfast.

"Ah, Alan. Great, you're back. Were you successful?" A man in breeches and a shirt relaxed in a chair. He had brilliant blue eyes and his black hair was fascinating to Sara. She just wished she wasn't close enough for him to notice her. "And who's this? Well, my dear, welcome."

Sara gulped. Then she curtseyed. "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure." Alan just stared. He had had no idea that Sara was so graceful or polite. He'd always assumed that she had no idea how to act around nobility, and here she was curtseying like a noblewoman. The only problem was the depth to which she dipped; it definitely wasn't low enough. She curtseyed as an equal, as if she herself were royalty. Alan knew that he'd have to do something to correct that, before she insulted someone important.

Praying that he wouldn't recognise her or her name, she introduced herself. "I'm Sara."

Jon started. He had heard that name recently, but he couldn't quite recall when. "Well, young lady, you're welcome to stay here in the palace. I assume that Sir Alan is going to escort you home?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Well, what else could she say? Sara knew fine well that to confess to being the crown princess of Scanra would not be wise.


	5. Love and Kisses

**Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing this. All right, remember I own the plot and any new characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love and Kisses

Alan knocked at Sara's door and went in. He found her in a state; she was sat on the edge of her bed, crying.

"I miss my father." Gathering her in his arms, Alan rocked her back and forth, murmuring comforting nonsense. A warm glow spread through him as he held the beautiful girl against his body. Kissing her hair, Alan reflected that she smelled very nice; she had a citrus smell about her.

He held her until her sobbing frame stopped shaking. Sara felt extremely grateful for all that Alan had done and was doing for her. He'd freed her from slavery and was now showing so much compassion. The only draw back was that the feelings she'd been trying to ignore, those that said he was handsome and dreamy, surfaced with a vengeance.

Alan was scared at the strength of his attraction to the delicate girl in his embrace. He had been repressing these feelings since he heard her voice, with its slight lilt. Lifting her chin, he gazed into her eyes. Then, fearing that if he moved too quickly he would frighten his young friend away, he hesitantly kissed her.

At the feel of his lips on her, Sara surrendered to her feelings. It seemed impossible, but it felt as if she'd known him for years. They kissed many times, and it was only when Alan found his hands migrating south from her face and neck that he came to his senses. He did not want a quick fumble in the dark with this lady. Hugging her tight, he kissed her once more, before tucking her into bed.

"We're leaving for my home tomorrow, and then we'll reunite you with your father." Her outburst of just a few moments ago had shown how homesick she was, and he had only intended to comfort her. He didn't regret the new direction their relationhip was heading, though.

Alan went to bed dreaming of Sara. He found that he'd fallen head over heels in love with this beautiful stranger. But he definitely didn't want to say goodbye.

* * *

**I know it's incredibly short, but it's just a nice bit of fluff. **


	6. Journeys

**Thanks to Pie of Doomeh - it's great to know someone actually wants to know what happens next. This next chapter's for you.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Journeys

King Jonathon had arrived in Scanra. After receiving numerous letters from King Maggur, demanding to know the whereabouts of his daughter, Jon had decided to visit and try to smooth things over.

"Your Majesty, welcome to my palace. Dare I ask if you bring news of my daughter?"

"I don't, no. But I hope to be able to help by offering the services of my spies. They are competent and will surely find her."

"Thank you. I'll take any help I can. Come, I've arranged a suite for you to stay in." It was obvious to all who had just witnessed this strange meeting that King Maggur cared a lot for his daughter and was willing to move mountains or lose wars to get her back.

Sara awoke feeling strange. Alan had brought them to Pirate's Swoop, his home, after King Jon left the palace on an urgent mission, the morning after their first kiss.

Just last night, she had decided to make her own way home. Although Alan had promised to help, she doubted that he would do so immediately. His sister, Alianne had returned home last night with her husband, on a surprise visit and they had a lot of catching up to do. Now Sara felt as though she were trespassing. Packing a few things, she got dressed and crept quietly out of her room.

"Going somewhere?" George Cooper, Alan's father and master of Pirate's Swoop, was startled that this young lady, who he'd met a few days ago, could move so silently.

"Sir," curtseying, Sara cursed her bad luck. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm going home."

"Do you think that you'll need an escort?" George had expected that this was her intention, but he didn't think it wise for her to go alone.

"Thank you, but no. I don't wish to cause any more trouble. Would you please tell Alan that I'm grateful?"

"Do you want me to tell him that you love him, as well?"

Sara's eyes went wide at George's perceptive comment. "If you think it best. Goodbye."

"Wait. I can't stop you from going, but you'll be safer if you're on horseback." George felt uneasy about just letting her go, but it was true. She'd also get home quicker, which was undoubtedly better for all concerned, as well.

"Thank you."

Sara had been on the road for a few hours now; she'd followed the coast and was making very good time indeed. Standing on the top of a cliff, she looked out to sea. It was beautiful. The calming wash of the waves against the rock soothed Sara's anxious mind, as she worried about her father. Then she heard them: the screams.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie - but I want you to keep reading. I'm just trying to move the story along. **


	7. Mairi

**I'm giving you this because Ch 6 was very short and I hate to leave you hanging. Another disclaimer: not mine (apart from the plot, Sara and Mairi)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mairi

Sara heard the shrill screams for help. Looking over the cliff, she saw a young girl clinging to the rock.

"Hang on. I've got some rope. I'll throw it down to you."

Doing so, she managed to pull the child up the cliff, to the safety of dry, flat land. Hugging her, Sara managed to calm her until she stopped crying.

"My name's Sara." Not asking any questions, Sara waited until the girl felt safe enough to talk.

"I'm Mairi. I'm six and one quarter. Our boat sank and Mama put me on the cliff and told me to climb up. But I couldn't, it was too hard." Sinking back into hysterical sobs, the little girl clung to Sara.

"Hush. I'm heading home. Seeing as you look like you need a nice warm bath an a soft bed, do you want to come with me?"

Nodding, Mairi refused to let go of her rescuer. Setting her in the saddle in front of her, Sara mounted the horse that George had given her.

"What's his name?" Mairi was feeling better. Enough to ask a few questions.

"Chestnut. Come on, I've got an apple here for you, Mairi. It'll take about a week to get back to my home. Now why don't you eat that and then sleep."

And that is what little Mairi did. Feeling secure in Sara's arms, she had a very long nap. It took them six days to reach the Scanran border, and another two to get to the capital city of Scanra.

Neither Mairi nor Sara was aware that they were being followed. Alan had discovered that Sara was gone a few hours after she left. Grabbing his horse, he set out to follow her. He was little more than three hours behind them, although he had no idea where they were headed.

Sara's dramatic rescue of little Mairi told Alan that she was loving and caring. Her nature was so pure and beautiful that he loved her even more. Alan followed them, although he was stunned to find them cross the border into Scanra and then ride on.

Alan was in for a shock when he discovered the identity of his love.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please, I want to know!**


	8. Arrested

Chapter 8: Arrested

Sara had been forced to lead the horse as it became obvious that carrying two people was no longer possible. They were all tired and dirty, but Sara didn't want Mairi falling ill because she'd been selfish enough to want to ride. Mairi was still weak from her narrow escape of death, even after a few good meals and some decent sleep. Checking that Mairi was comfortable, Sara continued to lead Chestnut through the forest, which lay at the back of the palace. She had no idea how she was going to do this. Both of them were wearing Tortallan clothes, and Chestnut's tack obviously wasn't made in Scanra. What if they were caught? There was also the possibility that she wouldn't be recognised if they were. And what would happen to Mairi if the soldiers who patrolled this wood did recognise her. Sara had promised that she could stay with her; Mairi clung to Sara as if she were her mother or her elder sister. Sara wouldn't abandon the child.

"Hey you!" They had been spotted. "Who do you think you are? Commoners are forbidden from entering this forest." Sara now found that she and Mairi were under heavy guard. Chestnut was taken away, led by a soldier to the stables.

"But that's my horse," Mairi protested this turn of events. She felt safe; she trusted that Sara wouldn't let anything happen to her. But she clung to the things that had rescued her, and she believed that Chestnut had definitely played a major role.

"Don't worry, sugar. We're not going to hurt him." The guard had a child Mairi's age and didn't want to hear any piercing or shrieking screams. He hd learnt that being nice avoided this quite well. Shouting, however, was definitely not an option.

They were lead to the headquarters of the guard, where an Officer would decide what to do with them.

"You realise that the two of you are in a lot of trouble. You were trespassing and the King doesn't take kindly to lawbreakers. I'll have your names and then you'll stay in this cell until Tuesday. That's the day that the King visits to judge whether or not you should be prosecuted. We do things properly here, so I'll not slit the two of you up." It was clear that the Officer had said this a thousand times before. "Now then, your names?"

"I'm Mairi and this is my friend."

"And you?" The Officer had noted down Mairi's name but couldn't very well accept 'friend' as Sara's name.

Mairi was indignant. "She's my friend. F-R-E-N- what comes next?" Sara was thankful that Mairi was being her usual helpful self. Luckily, the Officer left it at that; he could always get Sara's name when the King came on Tuesday. Sara didn't really want her father finding her in his prison, not when she'd managed to gt home pretty well on her own.

Alan had gotten lost! Sara had crossed the border, where he was able to gather in which direction she'd gone. He was now in the capital city of Scanra and could find no trace of her anywhere. It was like she'd just disappeared. He'd managed to gather that she had entered the city and hadn't left, so Alan decided to wait until he saw her. He took a room at an inn, and dreamed of seeing her again. My God, what a lovesick fool he was!

* * *

**So, what do you think? Are Sara and Alan right together? We're getting near the end now.**


	9. Reunited

Chapter 9: Reunited

Tuesday was a long time coming. Sara and Mairi were fed twice a day, and were tired of being cooped up in their small cell. Mairi grew irritable and ran round in circles in the cell for most of the day. Sara took to singing songs that amused Mairi, although there was no way to get rid of her energy.

"Well then, the King's coming and we need to get you out on the forecourt." Giving Mairi a shake, Sara stood up and walked out of the cell into the bright daylight. Resettling Mairi on her hip, she stood patiently, waiting for the King to arrive.

"Your Majesty." Curtseying was difficult with Mairi on her hip, so Sara just bobbed.

The King looked at the only two prisoners currently in his gaol and sighed. He didn't want to be here; he wanted to be out looking for his daughter, wherever she was.

"They were arrested for trespassing in the forest, your Majesty." The Officer hated this part of his job. Personally he thought that the two girls should be pardoned, but ever since the man had lost his daughter, King Maggur had turned ruthless. It was very likely that they'd be sentenced to the mines or even death. Even the little girl.

"Their names?" Sara heard the strangest voice coming from her father's mouth. Realising that he was worrying and probably grieving for her, Sara decided to end the charade as soon as possible. It wasn't fair to her father. Her pride wasn't as important as that, surely?

"Mairi, and I don't know the other one."

"My name is Saradassaya, your Majesty," smiling, she volunteered the information and was rewarded as her father's face lit up with hope and happiness.

"Sara?" Scrutinising the girl standing before him, with a child on her hip, the King concluded that this truly was his daughter. "My dear," sobbing, he gathered her into a bear hug, taking care not to hurt either of the two girls.

Straightening, he put a hand round his daughter's shoulders and led her into their home. "You have some explaining to do, darling." He chided, tears runnig openly down his cheek.

The Officer also had tears in his eyes at this happy reunion. "I suppose they're pardoned then, your Majesty," he muttered, pleased that his princess had been found.

* * *

**Please review. If you don't, I'll think no one is reading and I'll just stop. This is almost over, and i may or may not be planning a sequel. Once again - REVIEW!!!**


	10. Peace

**Thanks to you who have reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Peace

Sara had explained what had happened and it had been decided that Mairi would stay with her, as the child refused to be parted from her only friend, although King Maggur was slowly winning the child's heart.

Walking into the audience chamber where King Jonathon of Tortall was waiting, King Maggur felt like skipping.

"Good morning," Jon was startled to find King Maggur smiling as he walked into the room. "Did you find her then?"

"Yes. She'll join us in a little while, you can meet her then."

"Listen," Jon implored Maggur, "We can't, in all honesty, be at war if I've given you the use of my people to find the heir to your throne. Shall we call a truce and talk peace?"

"That sounds reasonable. I was dreading going back to war, anyway. I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Sara as I want to." King Maggur was pleased at the turn of events; he'd got his daughter back and the war was over. It was turning out to be a very good week.

"Sara?" Jon recognised the name and had just realised that this could have all been resolved a lot quicker if he'd put two and two together when Alan brought his friend back from the slaving auction. "Oh dear."

King Maggur looked suspiciously at Jon. "You knew where she was?" He didn't know whether to be outraged or relieved.

"That was my fault, father." Sara had just walked in on the last part of their conversation. She didn't want all talk of peace to disappear. "I was afraid that the Tortallans would lock me up when they found out I was a Scanran, so I kept quiet."

King Maggur laughed. "You twit, Didn't you learn anything from that tutor of yours? You would have automatically have had diplomatic immunity." Shaking his head at his daughter's mistake, he hugged her close.

It had taken a lot of work, but three hours later, a peace treaty was signed. They had argued over nearly everything: trading arrangements, tributes, the size of each other's armies. It finally took Sara's calm sense to get through to the men who had been at war for so long.

Although everything had nearly been ruined when Jon slipped up by referring to King Maggur as King Maggot in the negotiations. Sara had also started humming a popular Scanran song, which could have destroyed all their work if even the title of it was discovered. Somehow, 'the Kingdom of Total Ignorance' just didn't seem a great way to refer to their new ally of Tortall. However, the kings were pleased and the war was over. Finally!


	11. Alan and Sara

Chapter 11: Alan and Sara

Sara lay awake that night, thinking of Sir Alan. She had no idea he was in the city, looking for her. She suspected that he had forgotten all about her.

"Tell me a story," begged Mairi, who didn't like it when her friend went this quiet. "Please?"

So Sara told the well known story of Cinderella. Mairi cheered as the handsome prince carried Cinderella off into the night, and soon fell asleep. Sara slowly drifted off, dreaming of Alan and wishing that she could see him again. The memory of their kiss produced some very interesting dreams.

The next morning, Sara left Mairi with her father. He wanted to ask the little girl if she would mind if he adopted her, and thought it best if he did it alone. Sara hoped that she would soon have a little sister. It would be great for Mairi, as well. Ever since her motherpassed away at Sara's birth, King Maggur had doted upon his daughter. Now Mairi would have the chnce to be spoilt rotten and loved unconditioally.

Walking into the city, Sara received many kind words from citizens who were pleased that their princess had returned. She was well loved, especially as people had realised just how bad King Maggur was when Sara wasn't there to ease his bad moods. She was going to buy a new dress for Mairi, who was currently living in her old gowns, which were very old, moth eaten and really much too big. She reallyloved that little girl, although it had only been a monthsince she was rescued.

Alan was still hoping for a sight of Sara. It had been two weeks since he lost her trail, so he wasn't really expecting to see her, which might explain why he missed her as she walked past the table at which he was sitting. Sara saw him though. She opted to carry on to the dressmaker's, as she didn't want to get there and find it closed, especially as she was constantly being delayed by greetings from familiar faces of the people in the city.

It was hard for Alan to miss the constant greetings and referrals to the crown princess of Scanra. He was glad that she'd been found, but was otherwise unaffected by her passing. After all, the child of 'King Maggot' had to be as evil as the man himself. Didn't she?

He was walking along the street back towards his inn, when suddenly someone bumped into Alan. The young lady was helped up by many helping hands of the people who had seen what had happened.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Sara was bombarded by many voices all asking the same question. Recognising the man who had bumped into her, she laughed at the irony of it.

Alan soon realised that all considered the accident his fault. Stunned to have met the princess, he was astonished when she spoke to him.

"Well, are you going to apologise, Tortallan?" There was something very familiar about her voice but he couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sorry," Alan just wanted to get back to the inn. He was tired and seriously considering going back home.

"You can buy me a drink then, to make up for it." Laughing at the look on Alan's face, Sara allowed him to help her up. "If you weren't prepared to pay for your mistake, you shouldn't have bumped into me."

And so, the princess led them to a secluded restaurant, amidst many more greetings. Alan had not yet twigged the identity of Sara. Mostly beause he didn't want to look at her. She was waiting for him to recognise her, so they were at a stalemate. Getting bored as the humour of the situation wore off, she decided to enlighten him.

"Alan," he looked up as this stranger said his name. He could have sworn that he had neglected to introduce himself. Then he caught on.

"Sara?!" Leaning forward, he clasped he hands, drew her to him and kissed her happily. Then he found himself being hit over the head.

"How dare you? First you knock her over and then you assault her," an indignant waiter at the restaurant did not approve of his guest's intentions towards his princess.

"Master Henry, it's fine." Sara didn't want to frighten Alan away. The waiter looked suspicously at Alan, and warned him to be careful. Other diners were watching avidly, curious as to what would happen. What had happened to their princess? In times past, she would have broken the nose of any boy even attempting to kiss her. Now here she was, returning this man's kisses with undisguised passion.

After many more passionate kisses, Alan leaned forward, "I love you, although I kind of wish I'd known."

"So did your King!" Alan could just picture the look on King Jon's fac when he found out. It would have ben hilarious!

Laughing, Alan pulled a box out of the pocket of his breeches. Looking at her, he gazed into her ees, before slipping onto one knee beside her chair. "Sara, I love you more than you could ever know. Will you marry me?"

He was holding her hand, when Alan was knocked over by an ecstatic princess. He was drowning in kisses and had automatically assumed that her answer was 'yes'.

Sara stopped kissing her fiancé and looked up. The people in the restaurant were cheering. They had got their princess back and engaged all in the space of a few days. She looked at the ring that he'd slipped on her finger. Pulling it off, she placed it in his palm, curling his fingers shut.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say yes."

* * *

**What a cliffie! I don't actully know how to end this. Do you, as readers, want Alan and Sara to marry, or would you rather I have them go their separate ways? Input needed, I just don't know. Review and send me your ideas. They're desparately needed.**


	12. Tears

* * *

Chapter 12: Tears

"I'm sorry, but I can't say yes." Alan was angry. He'd poured out his feelings to her, in front of all of these people, and she had the gall to kiss him before turning him down. You don't kiss like that if you feel nothing for a man.

Gathering himself together, he spat at her, slapped her face and stormed out of the restaurant. Sara shook her head at the waiter, who looked as if he wanted to murder the man who had dared to lay a hand on his princess. A tear streaked down her cheek, as she slowly walked out of there.

_Surely he understands, _she thought._ He's a noble, he knows I have responsibilities. _With a heavy heart, she walked home. She was met by Mairi, who was obviously excited about being adopted by King Maggur. Conjuring up a fake smile, she feigned happiness. She'd consider what to do later that night, when she was alone with her thoughts.

Alan nursed his drink; he had no wish to think about that girl. She had broken his heart through her callous refusal of his suit. Tomorrow he'd return home and forget about her. Banish her from his mind and memories.

_I just want to know why!_ He thought, his mood changing abruptly from anger to self-pity as he finished his drink.

Sitting on her bed, with tears streaming down her face, Sara tried to write the hardest letter of her life. She loved Alan deeply, but it would have been easier if they'd never met.

The sound of knocking brought her out of her daze. King Maggur walked into the room, took one look at his daughter and enfolded her in his arms.

"Hush, sweetheart. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Just tell me what's wrong." Slowly, he drew out the story and calmed her down. Tucking her in, he sat at her side, stroking her hair and singing until she fell asleep.

_A gentle breeze from hushabye mountain_

Softly blows o'er lullaby bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail your worries away

It isn't far to hushabye mountain

And your boat waits down by the key

The winds of night so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

So close your eyes on hushabye mountain

Wave goodbye to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from lullaby bay

Sara woke the next morning, with a firm idea of what to say in her letter. She felt she owed something to her first love.

Alan received the letter when he got home to Pirate's Swoop. Uncertain as to how to get it to him, Sara had just sent it to his home in the hopes that he would get it soon. At first, Alan had no wish to read what it was that she had written, but gradually his curiosity and the tiny shred of love he still had for Sara persuaded him to read it. It was not particularly long, but it was tear stained.

Dear Alan,

I feel I owe you an apology. But first you need to understand that I love you. I don't know when I started, although I suspect it was when you told me to shut up. No one had ever spoken to me like that before. You are truly handsome, but none of this is what you want to hear.

You asked me to marry you. I had every intention of saying yes, but in my country it is traditional to ask a girl's father permission to court their daughter. I understand that you're a foreigner. Here, it's not a way of making a girl a possession, but a way of saying that you value her and wish to care and love and protect her. If your proposal had been planned, you would have asked and found out, instead of spontaneously proposing. I do not wish to be loved one day and then left behind in a few years.

This is my way of saying that I love you. I said no because I doubted your sincerity. I was uncertain as to whether you truly meant to join me to you for eternity. I apologise if you meant it, but there you are. Know that I will always love you, but marriage must wait until we two are older, wiser and more knowledgeable abut emotions like love.

All my love, from now until after I am departed forever from this earth, your Sara.

* * *

**The song's from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Please review.**


	13. Five Years Later

**This is the last chapter - enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Five Years Later

Queen Sara sat on her throne, waiting for the repetitive petitioning of the audience with merchants to end. Princess Mairi was playing out in the gardens with Maggur, who had abdicated in favour of Sara when she became twenty one.

Although she had been propositioned many a time by men wishing to rule alongside her, Sara had no wish to marry. After her heart had shattered those five years ago, she had sworn off men. She had devoted herself to her country, shunning the need for a companion. That's not to say she didn't wish things had gone differently, but there was no point in wallowing in the past when there was nothing that could be done now.

Alan's attitude and life had also changed in those five years. However, he had not reacted with as much maturity as his love. He became a womaniser and a rake. He had gone in a totally different direction and loved as many girls as possible in an attempt to assure himself that he was loved by women. As you can imagine, his companions had simply reinforced his low self-esteem by demanding money for their 'services'.

However, fate had decided that something needed to be done. King Jon sent Alan to Scanra, as visits were common between the two countries, who were now truly firm friends. He had no idea what had happened between Sir Alan and Queen Sara, but to be honest he wasn't really that observant. And so, Alan was sent bearing gifts to Scanra, where he would finally have to face the consequences of his actions.

The meeting was unremarkable; Sara and Alan hid behind small talk and polite conversation. They managed to last the evening without doing something unforgivable, although Alan came close to hitting Sara when he saw her seemingly carefree smile.

Sara was now sitting in the garden, watching the leaves of the bushes wave in the wind. Alan sat down on the same bench as the Queen. It was now or never; tonight would be the time when the two lovers confronted their feelings.

"Did you ever read my letter?" Sara broke the silence, which was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yes," Alan had no wish to continue this argument that had spanned five years, so he elaborated. "It was sweet, I just don't understand."

"I was… startled. I said no because it would give me some time to think."

"Yea," Alan was reminded of his mother. "The Lioness was proposed to and she said no and then she found my Da and he asked her to marry him and she said yes and then…"

Alan was babbling, and suddenly found that Sara had leaned over and placed a slim finger against his lips. He swallowed, but liked the way she was looking at him.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd love you forever."

"Really?"

Sara nodded, words escaping her. She was in uncharted waters and did not really know if she wanted to resurrect this relationship. She had heard tales of his pursuits and was unsure whether he could be trusted.

"I'm sorry," Sara looked up. "I know I hurt you. You… I… We… um…" Alan found himself fixated upon her lips, especially when her tongue nervously moistened them. He found himself in a very uncomfortable situation.

"I love you as well." He said it quickly, hoping that that would make it easier for her to understand.

"I'm not sure that I can do this. I'm a Queen and I have responsibilities. This is my country and I can't wreck it for the sake of my heart." Rising quickly, Sara made as if to run away.

"No." Alan held her wrist, keeping her from running. "I have no wish to force you to do something that you're uncomfortable with. Just know that I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman in this world."

"Who?"

Alan was shocked, had he really hurt her this much that she didn't understand how precious she was.

"You. Listen to me. You are special, and I'm truly sorry that I have hurt you so much that you have lost all faith in yourself."

Standing, Alan pulled Sara into his arms, embracing her as he said goodbye forever. He understood how bad he was for her. His Sara had given up on love and had devoted herself to her people in an attempt to prove that she was worth something, anything.

"Will you wear this for me?" Looking at what he was holding out to her, Sara gasped. There in his fingers was a beautiful, yet intrinsically simple, gold ring.

"I'm not asking for anything. Will you wear this to show the world that we are meant for one another? I'm not proposing, I can't although I'd dearly love to."

Sara smiled, "Why aren't you proposing? Or would you like me to do it?"

Shocked, Alan gazed deeply into her eyes, "You'd marry me?"

"Yes."

Her simple declaration touched his heart. "I'm not worthy of you. You deserve a man who hasn't hurt you for five years and hit you and can make you happy."

Taking the ring out of his hand, she slipped it onto her left ring finger, before sinking gracefully onto her knee.

"Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop, I love you. If you feel that we could live together happily, I would be honoured if you would marry me."

Lifting her up, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry. But I'm engaged. I found someone who was willing to marry me, especially when I got her knocked up."

Hurt, Sara dipped a curtsey before walking off. "Goodbye, Sir, forever."

And so Alan married Lady Elthera and Sara ruled Scanra with love. She married a man, who had been there since her first love had struck her so many years ago. King Nichlaus the Compassionate married Queen Sara, Our Mother three years after Sara's heart was broken by the Lioness' son the second time.

And inscribed on the inside of her wedding band, was the most beautiful poetic declaration of love. It was murmured by Nichlaus to his wife as they made love. He said it when to her as he kissed her when his first son was deposited in his arms, and repeated when his many sisters joined him in this world.

_**My love will last until stars fade**_

THE END

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's not what you're expecting, but I lost impetus. Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy!!!! Don't flame me for Alan, I nevr really liked his character anyway. Author's perogative to writ what she likes.**


End file.
